


Stuck In Love

by BloodyCoraline



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Harold's peach fairy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCoraline/pseuds/BloodyCoraline
Summary: 关于千年桃子精和一位直男先生的恋爱小曲
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BC复工之作  
> 糙得不能再糙只盼快点搞到本垒  
> 短  
> 因为基本是在XJB写

西装永远都是最合身的，这一点John Reese先生的裁缝堵上了他的名誉，这依旧不能挽救衣服的主人把它拉拉扯扯之后，立刻掉价上万美金的惨状。Reese先生颇有盛名，他的脾气就像热带的暴雨，随时发作随时消失。他可能是一个不错的军用品制造商，鉴于他的人脉，但如果不是雇佣了营销主管Fusco先生，他的生意早就完蛋了。说起胖胖的Fusco先生和他源源不断的笑话和调皮的语调，哪家公司的公关部门不喜欢呢？

“也许换个住所能对你提前进入退休状态有所帮助。”Fusco不耐烦地挂断了他老板的电话，老板的房东已经轰炸了他2个小时关于Reese先生和他的狗把房子的软装全部糟蹋得惨不忍睹的投诉。

“对啊，掀开墙上的画还能看到至少20发弹孔。”Fusco哼了一声，那个时候Reese一本正经地举起手来“我得试试我们生产的手套质量啊，Lionel.”Fusco想他得老板一定是用了什么魔法，自己生产了一副“国王的手套”只有他这个白痴才看得见。

说起行李，Reese先生作为商场新贵，轻装简行只带了一把枪和他的狗就搬好了家，其他的由他的私人助理随意处置。作为私人助理Ms Shaw的简单粗暴深得他心，他们达成了一项共识——能一次解决的问题绝不沟通两次，军队出身的人Reese向来多加青眼，但她那个完全不见外地在他的公寓和Ms Shaw干柴烈火的女友，Reese的第六感向来不欣赏。

Fusco先生估算老板抵达后的一分钟内，手机果不其然地响起“我要换地方，你可没打招呼要我住在文物里。”那间房子，准确地说，是一栋宅邸，前厅车道喷泉泳池一个不拉，还附赠超大亩山地森林以及修剪好的花园。

“换不了。”Fusco简短地回复。

“为什么。”他想不出一个人和一只狗需要比单身公寓更大地方的理由……好吧，也许Bear会很开心有自己的草坪。

“因为你买下它了，恭喜你现在有银行贷款了，多赚点钞票来，不用谢。”

Fusco挂断了手机恶狠狠地丢到外套上，拿起棒球棍招呼他的儿子再来一球，他有预感，他请的那个天天黑着脸的私人助理小姐过后要来揍他，他得练练手。

那个窗口已经空置了一段时间，准确的来说大约十五年左右，即使是富人遍地的长岛，也很难找到有财力可以维护如此庞大庄园的主人。除开偶尔偷跑进去的人和一些房产经纪人，Finch已经很久没有看到正对他的那侧建筑有任何人影或者灯光，这对他应该算是件好事，免得总有人盘算着怎么折腾他。

独居的Finch周围有些别的邻居，他们很少沟通，生老病死时才聊上几句，他对这种事情并不擅长，无聊的时候会跑到城里逛逛，往往在图书馆或者电影院就能耗上一整天，感受别人的人生对Finch而言是非常有趣的，就好像他自己也体验了那么多种人生一样。

和往常一样他压着晚风吹起的帽子，看着他住所旁的庄园有了一盏孤灯。

新住户？

Finch悄悄飞到那扇窗边瞧了一眼，对上了一堆黑溜溜的大眼睛，它趴在地上无聊的小脑袋马上抬起来吠了一声。立刻有人往这边走过来，他的步子很快却没有半点声音。Reese往上推开悬窗，探出半个身子差点撞到Finch的鼻子，他左右谨慎地搜寻了一遍回头对那只健壮的马里努阿犬说“没什么可担心的”，随手关上了窗户。Finch松开他紧紧捂住口鼻的帽子依旧没有回过神来，他见过千万双眼睛，也近距离研究过瞳孔的构造。刚才那双眼睛像极地寒冷的冰洋，是他喜欢的老电影的主人公拥有的，但更为警觉的眼睛。

“新邻居？”

Harold透过窗户看着简单得不可思议的房间，久违地期待，这不是一个匆匆路过的守夜人。


	2. Chapter 2

Finch并不需要很多睡眠，但从他的新邻居搬来的一周后，就再也没消停过。他离主建筑有一些距离，但住宅区本身就很安静，更显得那位像是主事人的黑发女士指挥的不是搬家公司、装修公司、家政公司而是一个超大型马戏团。吊机就像大象，把一件件从门里根本进不去的家具卷起塞到楼上的房间里。

那个被Finch认为简单的房间倒没有塞得满当当，一张床、一张看上去根本不会用的书桌和一个狗窝。等到钢琴要被搬进去的时候他才意识到自己已经被吊机的轰鸣洗脑，立刻直起身子穿戴好今天的行头。他并不是每一年都会前往，但今年似乎有了非去不可的理由。

Finch去花店包了一束郁金香和一束玫瑰来到墓园，献给他两位久远的故人。一位是热爱自然绘画的女孩儿，另一位是那座大庄园的第一位主人。他并不是唯一爱上人类的精灵，漫长的岁月里，爱上他的人类的也不只一位。只是电影里的那种一见钟情，绵长而深刻的浪漫对他而言，还只是停留在羡慕的想象中。常常会有鸟儿为他歌唱“可怜的桃树、可怜的桃树，独自开花、独自结果”，鸟儿甚至将自己的名字送给了他，他也很喜欢，听上去擅长飞翔。

Finch摸了摸墓碑上的照片觉得自己作为一棵桃树活得太久了，以至于连一起活下去的伙伴都没有。曾有几次国家自然公园和一些植物保护项目提出要购买他，但都被当时的所有者拒绝了，渐渐的，山地不太陡的斜坡上，就只剩下这么一棵盘根错节的桃树，跟着星月变换繁茂高大。

Reese对于Shaw的工作表现还算是满意，最起码她在三天之内把成吨的“垃圾”都塞进这个大宅子，让它显得不那么像命案发生地一样无人问津。他人生的一半几乎都在为军队效力，和他的公司一样，一切追求简单有效。他一点儿也不意外他的住所为什么突然“多愁善感”成了欧式风格，那位高挑身材带着自信从容各处协调的设计师就是Ms Shaw的女友……他猜是女友。

“我不确定我和Bear谁会弹钢琴。”作为主人他的眨眼显得非常窘迫。

“哦，Reese先生，那是因为您的大厅不放这么大一件东西的话就会像澡堂一样拥有超立体回声，我还特地加了吸音的地毯。”设计师亲切地解释着。

“只需要签个字就行了。”Shaw将账单递过去，完美的面无表情。因为她知道Reese一般看都不看，这一次也不例外。“明天园丁会过来修建你的花园。”Shaw敲敲记事簿。

马戏团拉起了帐篷去了下了一站，剩下的依旧是Reese和他的狗，晚餐也依旧是一顿简单的意大利面加一杯咖啡，但这晚，他收到了礼物。

门铃几乎是和瓦斯炉上的水壶同时响起的，Bear先跑了下去。Reese下着好像永远也下不完的楼梯不断盘旋着，他也不知道自己为什么这么急匆匆的，像生怕错过了什么。白色的门厅豪华敞亮，足可以停下一辆车，他打开有些陈旧的门锁，一个陌生的男人站在那。

“晚上好，我是您的邻居。”

他在门厅的暖光下罩着一层柔和的纱，有股熟悉的香味萦绕在四周。

“你好……”

“这是送给您的乔迁礼物。”

他的手里抱着一个塞满包装纸的盒子，里面躺着一些新鲜的桃子，一月寒冬里的桃子，和眼前的人一样。

“谢谢，有什么……哦……John Reese.”Reese突然拿过盒子伸出了手。对方看起来有些抗拒，但还是握住“您可以叫我Mr Finch.”

“有什么可以帮助你的，Finch?”

“哦，我只是来打个招呼，白天听到你们的谈话，似乎要修缮花园对吗？”

“你听到的？”John望了一圈偌大的庭院笑了笑。

“猜到的……新住户来了总是要整理整理。”Reese低头看到不自然的踮脚和有些紧张的表情还是决定先让他说完。

“我是来跟您建议，园丁最好别修剪山坡上那棵桃树，它历史太久了被列入保护植被了，处理起来很麻烦。”Reese拽着Bear不要冲出去舔别人，因为他的身上还有刚才那盒桃子的香味。

“只是这样？”对方好像松了一口气那样笑了一下。

“是的，就是欢迎您来这个社区，没什么别的。”

Reese慎重的考虑了大约三秒决定放过他“谢谢你的忠告，还有……你的桃子，虽然你可能不信，但一打开门就有礼物等着我实在是不常见。你住在哪一户？”Reese觉得他并不是职业病发作，他的确想知道那个号码。可惜对方还是有着很高的警觉。

“我住在街角，但不常在那儿。”

“除了关于桃树的忠告……我还需要什么呢？”

Reese不知道自己的笑容是否传达得准确，这个中等个子戴着眼镜的男人看上去很年轻，好像是晚风吹到这里那样轻飘飘地散发着甜味。他的惊讶让他的眼睛看起来更大了，闪烁着夜色里的湖光。

“我猜是一场好梦，Mr Reese.”

“也祝你好梦。”

Reese回到自己的房间往外打探了一下周围，没有一个人影。好像真的是晚风送来的，他笑了笑自己的幻想和Bear分食了盒子里的第一个桃子。


	3. Chapter 3

「总之——那只叫Bear的狗很可爱，感觉很好相处的样子。」Finch写完这一行，停下笔，把那张纸张卷起放进口袋中，拿起手边的书继续读起来。对面桌上清一色拿着电脑为了期末考试绞尽脑汁的学生占了大多数，这让Finch有时担忧起纸质书消失的可能。但这种被人类延续千年的阅读习惯还是被保留下来了，像他一样眷恋书本的读者也不在少数。

他的新邻居，整间巨大的宅邸中，永远只亮一两盏灯。他拒绝了管家、保全、保姆、厨师的任何服务。Finch甚至弄不明白他为什么要买这么大的一间房子，他既不享受、也不需要，这里的维护费用不用去细打听也知道高大的吓人。

那位叫John Reese的男人带着他可爱的狗，常常的屋外的草坪上玩抛接游戏，飞盘或者树杈什么的，偶尔奖赏它一点骨胶咀嚼玩具。Finch坐在树杈上往下观望，有时它的主人会望向这边，让Finch有些紧张。的确有些超感强烈的人能看见他，更何况那双警觉的眼睛。当他们视线碰巧对上，Finch都会紧张地躲进树冠中，轻轻地发出沙沙声。

即使在Bear拥有了用公顷计算的游乐园后，Reese依旧会带它到街口去转悠。取报纸和牛奶的清晨是他的首选，毕竟这里的邻居们大多在自己家的院子里散步。送他桃子的新邻居果不其然地从未现身，委婉的拒绝总是有的，但Reese依旧坚持每天早起去路口转悠，这让Finch打从心底里抱歉了好一阵子。他最后只好联系了Ms Shaw“帮我查个人”，而Shaw也几乎是闪电般地速度查清了结果“查无此人”。

“这不可能，他为什么要千里迢迢送礼物给陌生人？”

“也许是你某个一夜情的对象。”Shaw的白眼一如既往的生动。

Reese自负自己在军队里训练出的过目不忘，尤其是一些关键信息，他可以发誓40年里从来没见过这么号人。

“你看上人家了？”Shaw又问了一个显而易见的问题，虽然不情愿，但她是一个过度合格的私人助理。

“可以这么说……但绝对不是你想象的那样，我不是个猎艳者。”

“只要你不搞公司里的人就不算。”介于上个月他和公司外聘的心理顾问闹出绯闻不得不终止和原顾问诊所的合作的事情闹得沸沸扬扬，Shaw并不希望他的老板被指控为下一个Harvey Weinstein。

“所以你这算是……坠入爱河了？”Shaw一边的眉毛挑得快要离开她的眼眶。对此Reese保留了作为雇主的最后一点尊严。

“我单身久了，看谁都一见钟情。”

当然他不可能看到绝对不是故意但就是能听到他们对话的Finch的慌乱失措。他的口袋里可揣着整整三个星期的日记，里面关于Reese先生的篇幅占到了70%，他的狗又占据了剩下的20%。关于是否要和人类约会这个问题对于Finch来说太复杂，他得去弄个假身份、再租个房子、要忍受污浊的空气和交通浪费的时间，最重要的，他不能离开他自己……也就是这棵桃树太久的时间，但此刻这些似乎都无法说服他自己。

“哦……亲爱的Finch，你真是一棵肤浅的桃树，爱上了漂亮的人类。”偶尔飞来的喜鹊这样揶揄着。Finch茫然地手足无措说

“我甚至不知道这是怎么在一秒内发生的。”

在大约沉寂了又两周之后，Reese会独自去街口转转，如果遇上了送他桃子的那个人，他不打算拿Bear当借口。有些东西在厚重的冬衣下在鼓动，它来的如同春雨里的雷电，每分每秒都让人赞叹，它为何可以如此准确如此谣言地宣告春天的来临。

「我见到你的第一眼就想亲吻你了。」

这是Reese能想到的最真诚的邀请了。


	4. Chapter 4

新年伊始，所以的人都有了长假后遗症，但纽约却陷入了一年中最寒冷的季节，Finch走过路边被上漆保护的树木有些欣慰又有些惆怅。它们早就失去了灵气等同于死去，但又因为人类得以存活。抬头往上那些高耸入云的楼宇里，有一层的主人依旧焦头烂额地处理着他的本职工作。用Fusco的话来说，Reese的职衔应该是谈判官，那些不好惹的家伙或者另有所图想在Reese这里分一杯羹的家伙，不管他用了什么方法。最终的结果都是Reese赢得了妥协，当他赢得惨痛时，一脸的阴郁会维持很久。

他救过Fusco的命，给他工作，Shaw也是这样。讽刺的是Fusco并不认为他的好友兼老板是个善于和人打交道的人。Reese擅长的威胁和解决冲突过于细腻和感性，这让Fusco一度怀疑他是怎么被招到特工部门的，像Shaw那样生化人一般的执行力才是特工的头号选择。

一件白T恤、一把染色的白色手冲壶和一个小搪瓷杯，速溶咖啡粉和市面上最普通的方糖奶精。Finch在周末呆在树上的时间越来越久，有时会大胆地靠近看看Reese先生在做什么，发呆和打理狗的生活起居占了大多数，偶尔会做做饭。一杯咖啡可以靠窗喝上半个小时，像是在等待什么似的眺望着。

 **「** **真是个寂寞的男人** **」** **——Finch想到**

一场冻雨后，路面变得湿滑无比，还加上一些薄雪，从长岛开往城里的路线拥堵不堪。Reese里面穿着灰色的帽衫，打扮地像个拳击手又去路口观看了好一阵子别人堵车。Bear迎接他一身是雪的主人时察觉到他的失落，用热乎乎的舌头舔着他的手背。例行公事出现在心理医生办公室的Reese手背撑着下巴说出了自己的担忧。

 **「** **我好像爱上了一个幻觉** **」**

也许就是一场梦吧，除了口腔里曾存在过的酸甜，好像没有什么能证明这个叫做Finch的男人存在的证据。Reese在后座看了一些公司最近需要他解决的纠纷后头疼地将它们一股脑地塞进了公文包里，前面一片闪烁的红色尾灯绵延千里一样毫无动弹的意思。Reese推开车门丢下司机和那堆破纸插着口袋穿着单薄的大衣往前走。湿滑的路面冷到脚心里，走了不知道多少个路口，碍眼的尾灯和人都不见了影子，一副长岛惯有的冷清。

Reese在公交站牌前停下脚步，看了收班的时间发现自己大概率是得走回了，没有出租车的身影，他也不想叫司机把那一堆破纸运到眼前来。

“Mr Reese.”

有一个声音从远处飘来那样落在他的身后，Reese回过头看见他的“邻居”Finch先生冻得红扑扑地笑着对他问候。

“您回不了家了吗？”

Finch偶尔会做些“神仙教母”才会做的事情，帮孩子们拿拿飘走的气球、找回和善老太太的狗或则钥匙。对离他住得最近的邻居，Finch一点都不吝啬，从他看站牌的表情里，Finch能感觉到他真的非常沮丧。

“喔……是的……如果你可以载我回去的话。”

John能感觉到自己频繁地眨了眨眼睛，他冻在一起的睫毛打了几次架顺便又咬了咬自己的舌头觉得疼得要命。Finch的眼光往地上飘去，他可没有办法拥有车辆，不过他还是很努力地想了一会儿敲了一下公交车的站牌。

“说不定我们会遇到收班的空车。”

Reese吸了口冷空气指了一下上面的时间“晚上六点就已经是最后一辆了。”但这位Mr Finch还是很坚持地乐观着“BUS一向不准时不是吗？”。当远处两束明亮的车灯照来时，Reese又望了一眼Finch，他似乎一点也不惊讶并且询问他“您有零钱吗？”。

他的确需要自己的帮助，尤其是这样的天气里。一颗冰凉的结晶打到Finch的鼻子上，而更多的白色的绒毛在天空里摇摆着马上就要降临人间，混着细碎的冰粒在橙色的路灯下透着柔和的闪光。

Finch看见Reese先生探进口袋摸到几张纸币然后眨着他湿润的眼睛对他说

“看来得向你佘一小笔帐了，Finch.”


	5. Chapter 5

“哦，不是这里……”Reese的邻居似乎正在和自己的嘴巴打仗。在公交车上时他就尝试着要起身下车，Reese“好心”地提醒他，他们是住在同一个社区这件事。

“也许我带着我的狗，你就不会那么无聊想要赶着回去了。”Reese有些无辜地撇撇嘴，余光瞟着这位好好先生正在良心不安地挣扎。

“狗？哦，您的狗真的很可爱，看上去很聪明。”

“你见过我的狗？”

“一定……一定是你们散步的时候，我远远地见过它，一只很大的马犬对吗？”面对新邻居超乎寻常的敏锐，Finch有些不知所措，他好像依旧坐在一辆飞驰的马车上，而缰绳在这个看上去不仅仅是和善的男人手里。

Reese看着他不断转动的眼睛，一会儿盯着鞋子一会儿盯着他的脸，于是微笑着轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“如果你不忙，现在就可以去跟它玩一会儿，我的酒柜里还有些好东西。”

Finch抬了抬手臂看了时间，后悔给他变出那辆BUS来了。

“可以顺便吃点便餐。”Reese一边邀请一边盘算着自己的酒柜子里只剩下了一些威士忌，红酒一点儿都没了。一瓶Johnnie Walker和一瓶50年份的山崎，除了干饮，似乎也没有什么好的选择了。而冰箱里的菜色更让他头疼，那里面也真的不剩什么可以招待客人的东西了。Finch看着他仔细盘算的样子，无法把他不能去说出口。作为一只妖精，他无法吃下人类绝大部分的食物，鱼肉更是连凑近闻一下都难受。通常情况下，他会谎称自己是素食者来逃过一劫。但今天脱口而出的却不是这样。

“我觉得简单的蔬菜就挺好……或者，一个苹果也可以……”

Reese突然停下脚步好像察觉到了什么似的，他点点头说“的确，我们下次可以去馆子好好吃一顿，今天来点儿简单的。橄榄和坚果能接受吗？”

随着Finch先生点了点头，Reese总算放下心来，对于家里只有下酒菜和狗粮的事实抛诸脑后。一打开门Bear照旧从楼上“咚咚咚”地飞奔下来，它站在玄关歪了歪头，疑惑了一会儿直接扑向了Finch。Reese喝止住它乖乖坐下解释道“它从来不这样，今天是怎么了？”

Reese先生的家堪称富丽堂皇，但品味不差。到处都是线条硬朗的家具搭配着一些古董灯具，只是哪里都没有使用过，就那样摆着。Reese先生将他引到厨房的餐吧边，打开冰箱皱着眉，可他的嘴一刻也闲不下来。

“高脚凳如果不舒服，我们可以去沙发那边。”

Finch看了一眼冷冰冰黑洞洞的壁炉还是情愿坐在厨房的暖灯下，毕竟他真的非常容易被点着，只要有火的地方，躲都来不及。酒杯里只有一颗圆形的冰块，透着琥珀色的液体散发着清爽的酒香。他好奇地挪过来闻了闻尝了一口问道:“这是什么酒?”

Reese拿了一些切好的水果和橄榄来，烤箱里还烘着面包，配着一叠芝士片以及坚果。

“不常喝酒吗？这几年山崎的威士忌挺流行的，寿司店也卖。”

“上次喝已经是很久之前的事情了……”

Finch也说不上来，他在暖光下灰绿色的眼睛眨了眨，透漏着不自然的亲切，像是狡黠，甚至像是有……点紧张？

“Reese先生喜欢招待客人来家里吗？”既然买了这么大的房子，总算得有用处吧。这间房子的第一位客人端正地坐在椅子上，向前够着身子，非常真诚地聆听他胡编乱造的闲话。他的身体被照得暖绒绒的，那股香气弥漫开来包裹住了他，现在正痒痒地飘到了自己的鼻尖上。

“我上次招待客人是很久以前的事情了……”

那音调轻地要飞舞起来，好像花粉一样撒在Finch的头上和杯子里，烤箱“叮”地响了。

“面包……好像好了。”Finch埋头喝了一口了谷物酿造的精华，悄悄赞美了一声，他的邻居却没有动弹的意思，反而往后靠着椅背，手指磨摩挲了一下脸颊，笑了笑。

**「我的确是饿了。」**


	6. Chapter 6

这个房子的楼梯真是磨人，从正门的大厅盘旋着往上，这让倒着往后退的Finch陷入了难堪的境地，尤其是房主的嘴和他的黏在一起的时候。他们没有来得及聊上许多，比如从哪里成长，有什么值得炫耀的故事。Reese先生关上冰箱，转身意外地发现，这位“邻居”匐在餐台上，亮晶晶地看着他将手里的冰块削好，单手捧着柔软的脸颊。

“Finch，你是个有秘密的人。”

然后他笑了，他可不是个有秘密的“人”。

Reese先生冰凉的手放下刀，绕到了桃树精的脖子后面搂住他，冷得Finch缩瑟了一下。带着的酒味的舌头纠缠湿润地吮吸他的嘴唇，偶尔响亮地亲上几口又故意用胡渣磨蹭。这是不能认输的时候，不然说是活了上千年可不成了笑话。隔着餐台，Finch快速地将Reese先生本来就松垮垮的白衬衫解开了一半，舔吻着这个漂亮人类送上的脸庞和耳朵，舌头品尝着粗粝的摩擦和融化在嘴里的香气。

“你还没有吃东西……”身为主人，这可不是待客之道。那个看似纯情热腾腾冒着香气的男人松开他的衣领舔着下唇回味着威士忌。

“你可以请我吃点别的。”

他们几乎在可以停靠的地方都扔下了衣物，“嘭”地一声，Reese先生用脚带上了房门，开了一盏桌上的小灯。昏黄的灯光衬着这位热情的邻居温热光滑的皮肤，像香草奶油摸在手指上，不，应该是白桃味的，连他的呼吸都美味的不可思议。这种体香并不像是任何人工的味道，而是从Finch的身体里诱惑着他去狠狠咬一口。

Finch坐在床沿上，努力支撑着自己。他从没见过可以将衣服脱得如此之快的男人，Reese好心的留下了衬衫，让Finch从衣服下摆里看见黑色的发漩时不会瞥见自己已经被舔地水灵灵的阴茎。那个男人抱着他的臀又把他往外挪了些，舌头和牙齿轻轻啃着饱满的双球，一路往下将他的穴肉撬开，又痛又痒地慢慢折磨，丰满的臀在他的手里粗暴地挤压着，让桃树精饱满的阴茎跟着摆动。

主人并没有让桃树精那根粉色的可爱阴茎无聊太久，一只手撸动着根部一边含住了圆润的顶端，已经有一些体液顺着形状流下来，最后全部进了他的嘴巴。

既然是作客，不能总坐享其成。桃树精用他白嫩的脚将男人推开，Reese先生一下坐在了地板上。

“我更喜欢互相帮助。”

Finch的脸泛着潮红，毫不在意地将主人拉上来坐在他身上搂着他，像是喝醉了那样胡乱地吻着，顺便将他失去皮带的裤子拉下来。Reese的手钻进衬衣里，摸到了囤积着脂肪的胸部，柔软的肉团里硬起的乳头在他的手掌中磨蹭着。他欣喜地捧着上下揉着，让那些软肉在指缝里流动。桃树精的手往下伸去，摸到了跳动的粗壮阴茎，沉甸甸地在手中鼓动脉搏，还有些粗糙的体毛蹭着他手背。他很难不承认，自己饥渴的小洞在湿哒哒地等着这根漂亮宝贝儿。

“你就是这样帮助我？”

这位贪婪的庄园主故意挺动了两下，示意他毫不吝啬用他的身体招待客人，他躺下，让那对可爱的胸部贴在身上，双手确依然握着翘臀，手指在穴口和会阴流连，已经沾满了汁水。但桃树精很快起身让刚在还在被疼爱的穴口对着他，自己跑到另一头，吞下一半的粗壮，钻舔着小孔让Reese涨地有些发疼。他的嘴很明显吞不下，只能在腮帮子和喉咙处努力吞咽，双手也跟着一起套弄，一会让就听见身下的男人沉重的呼吸和不小心漏出的呻吟声。

桃树精甚至有闲心，一边舔弄一边将渗出的体液抹到眼前紧绷的圆球上。明明是甜心的模样，但在床上就和诱人的梦魔一般，Reese忍不住往上操他那张甜蜜的小嘴，他除了呜咽，小洞将臀部都打湿了一片。

那个无人怜爱的小洞被舌头顶开，粉色的阴茎也在粗糙的大手中被蹂躏着，有些粗暴但又快速的抽动。舌头操弄着小洞，牙齿啃噬着敏感的肉穴边缘，体液有些过多了，需要庄园主人去吮吸才不会流淌地到处都是。当Reese快速顶弄着的温暖口腔突然抽去，跪在他脸颊两侧的大腿紧绷着，随着Finch细声的尖叫，一滩液体温热地射在他的肚子上，没有寻常的腥气反而像是浓稠的牛奶散发着甜味。

Reese坐起一边将一根手指插入小洞继续给他刺激，一边拍了拍抖动的屁股。

“你真的很甜，Finch.”

主人好心地拿了毛巾和不怀好意的套子，将还喘着粗气的客人推倒在枕头上，他的胸部随着落入枕头震动，像乳白色的波浪，乳头也是粉色的，愈发泛着红，硬硬地翘起来。Finch捧着水杯，双膝靠着，大腿间的迷人阴影里，一块深色的水渍打湿了床单。

“我……有点失水过多……”

“当然，这是你天赋异禀吗？”

Reese笑着亲吻着他的脸颊，抱着他的肩膀怕他觉得冷。

“你可以认为……我异于常人。”

“可口又香甜，就像你送我的桃子？”

人类的第六感真是可怕，桃树精赶紧放下水杯，将亲吻送上去堵住这张不知道还要说什么的薄唇。他的腿像藤蔓般绕上主人的腰，将他的手引领回那个湿漉漉入口，它正抽动着，想要将贴在上面的手指往里吞。

“也该给我点甜头了……”

「该死的……」

不管Reese做了多少要防止色诱的训练，可这位陌生的客人缠绕着他，用亲吻爱抚他的脸颊脖子和锁骨，小小的胸部随着粗喘起伏着，在他拉扯乳粒用指腹折磨着乳晕时呻吟出他的名字。

“John……”

他差一点就因为沾满爱液的手打不开套子而疯掉，要直接插进去了。小穴在蹭着光滑的龟头，往下吞一点又吐出来，水光终究泛滥成了小溪一样，将粗大的阴茎全打湿了。绅士也只能做到这里了。

Reese将小洞从丰满的臀肉中扒开，全部用力插了进去。他身下的客人立刻尖叫着攀住他的肩膀仰头小声地啜泣起来。但他没有停下，只是抱住Finch的腰更加用力地要操进他身体的最深处。桃树精的脸在月色下是熟透的粉红色，胸部上的乳头像盛开的妖冶花朵，被玩弄被吮吸，手指从周围将它堆得高高地，甚至挤出了一点如乳白色地花蜜来。主人的眼神陷入了疯狂，他抽动着阴茎操地白花花的屁股啪啪作响，留下了一大片红印，时不时还坏心眼地缓慢转动，再更深地插进去，让桃树精呜呜哭着捧着自己疯狂甩动的乳肉给他采撷。

“……你的屁股真的太棒……Finch.”

小洞噗嗤噗嗤的水声在安静的房间里淫靡地响着，桃树精觉得他地肚子被操地鼓起来，快要顶破他的肉体一样，即使如此小洞还是热情地紧紧吸着这根粗壮炙热的阴茎舍不得松嘴。他哭喊着双手慌乱，一会儿按住胸部，一会儿要按着肚子，大腿被死死压住无法动弹。这是头一次，他好像要被人类操到昏过去了。

“不，John……哈，慢一点……慢一点”

身下的床单已经全湿了，他的屁股就像是不断被榨出汁水的桃肉那样，受精的桃树精在不久后就能开出漂亮的花朵，结出和臀肉一样汁水丰沛的桃子。可怜的乳尖被不断啃咬着，拉扯着，那根粉色的阴茎和乳头里飞射出的蜜汁一起疯狂地喷出，将他又白又透的肌肤全打湿了。Reese沉醉地吻着他的身体，连汗水都有甜味一般，整个屋子都充满了他的体香。

在床上已经快要散架的桃子精被突然抱起，他的耳后被咬了一口，痛楚随着失控的快感一起，一下全都注入进他的身体，满当当的，要被撑坏了。那些塞不下的精液从穴口慢慢溢出和湿漉漉的爱液一起将整张床彻底沁透，桃子精仰着头哭着尖叫喘息，像新生的羔羊在他怀里湿漉漉地颤抖。在高潮后，小穴依旧一抖一抖地抽动着，让Reese半天舍不得出来。他粗哑地喘着气，抚摸他沾着泪水的脸。

“我们……去客房好吗？”

没来及回应，全身丧失力气的桃子精就被精壮的人类抱起，从小穴里流出的精液滴滴答答顺着臀缝滴了一地。他也不知道下一个房间的门后是一顿安眠，还是可能被弄坏的自己。


	7. Chapter 7

Reese是沐浴着Bear的口水醒来的。

Bear也觉得委屈，平时顶多舔舔手主人就会醒了，它正犹豫要不要轻轻咬一口，主人才撑着仿佛宿醉的脑袋，发出了悲惨的呻吟从陌生的床上爬起来。

这是哪里？

大约几秒之后Reese先生才回忆起自己搬到了空房过多的新居和躺在这里的原因。他翻遍了被子枕头床上床下，手机邮箱，连一张类似留言的东西都没有，他们是怎么把床弄成这样的？Reese捂着嘴到现在都不敢相信。等他走到楼梯边，衣物撒了一路铺到了厨房，只有属于他的家当跟他一样被甩在一边。

标准的一夜情结局？

这会儿Reese物理性地开始头痛自己是不是操之过急，顺手给Bear铲了两勺狗粮，而他则是饿的不行了，翻了点燕麦出来果腹。今天依旧是要命的工作日，他打算琢磨琢磨找人的事情，这样周末说不定还能准备个像样点的约会，不要再让他的冰箱……光溜溜。

Bear面对着那碗粗蛋白高达90%的狗粮习惯性大大嚼了一口，奇妙的味道从主人的房间里传来，而且有越来越浓的趋势。它扔下狗粮转身飞奔上楼，冲到昨晚就没关上的窗子前张望了一下，那股花香扑面袭来，花粉沾染在它的鼻尖上令它打了一个喷嚏。

刚关上浴室的龙头，还饿着肚子正打算去弄杯咖啡的Reese先生久违得听见他的狗激动地乱吠，Bear作为退役的军犬除非感知到危险是不会这样叫的，他只好紧了紧腰上的毛巾赶回原本的睡房里。好吧，这可能的确是有点危险，他的马里努阿犬半个身子都悬在窗户外面了。

他上前一把将Bear抱下来，一屁股坐在地上，看着远处那棵巨大的桃树一夜之间开花了。

那是简直是晴空白日里打上天空的一发粉色烟火。

花瓣叠成团团云朵，挂满了粗壮的枝杈的，过分热闹地挤在一起散出甜蜜的香气，害得Reese先生立刻打了个喷嚏。Bear趁机挣脱它他的怀抱冲到了院子里，仰着头围着树不停地打转，等主人叫了它好几次，才耷拉着尾巴进屋，Reese弯下腰揉了揉它的失落的小脑袋。

“怎么了？那树上有你的宝贝不成？”

“你院子里的桃树上了个不大不小的热搜榜，气象专家称该地区局部气温上升到了华氏65度……”

Reese仿佛没听见一样嗯了一声就不知溜到哪儿去了。一个早上，Shaw女士至少看到他老板摸了下巴三次，这意味着他有话想说但就是不肯开口，猜也能猜到，顶破天就是男人们的荒唐事儿。不管麻烦到什么程度交给她做才是正确高效的选择，毕竟她自己也欠了一屁股。

一个早上被自己的助理翻了三次白眼的Reese先生一边回头一边一脸茫然地推门进了营销主管的办公室，他胖胖的手指在桌面上敲了两下，咚咚。

“我就当你敲门了。”

“我是不是做了什么惹到Shaw了？”

“你是指昨天丢下司机和一大堆机密资料然后手机开了飞行模式、今天早上10：00点才‘准时’到达让所有人都快疯了以外吗？没有了。”

“Lionel……我昨天喝了两杯……”

他的老板窝在对面的沙发里，摸着下巴，眼神盯着他全家福照片的屁股。除非是喝了一桶酒精，John Reese喝醉了还真是个有意思的新故事，直接叫他大名的时候从来都不会是个好故事。

“我遇到了个人。”

“怎么，搬家还没把你给累死吗？你就不能消停一下！”

“男人、30多岁、175公分左右。蓝眼睛、茶色短发、穿的有点复古，脸颊是粉色的，戴一副金边圆形眼镜。”

“你在哪儿遇到的这种书呆子，去大学里泡人了？”

这还真是前所未有的类型啊，他不是最喜欢金发尤物？Fusco先生端起新来的秘书刚泡好的咖啡正想来一口。

“我们昨天睡了。”

靠！烫死老子了！

Fusco先生放下咖啡杯，抓了一张纸巾胡乱擦了擦自己的领带和嘴巴，把那团纸扔向Reese先生脸上又被顺利躲开。

“你把心理顾问开了就是为了让我干两份儿活是吗？”

“他没给我联系方式，是我表现太糟糕吗……这种事情总不能让Shaw去查，你以前警局有个同事不是后来辞职做私家侦探吗，那个叫Carter的。”

“她可不是帮人找一夜情对象的三流侦探，人家不留联系方式就已经表面态度了，你还要死皮赖脸的把人翻出来吗？”

“我从来不知道跟老板说话可以用这么动听的词汇啊Lionel，你目前的股份难道不嫌少吗？兼职当个把小时心理顾问没问题吧，我如果不是着急，当然是晚上去你家说了。”

“你少来我家带坏我儿子，你今年20岁吗？为什么要做20岁才会做的事情，还是说房贷数额太大把你的脑子压坏了。OK！把房子卖了我给你找处别的公寓得了。”

“我暂时不考虑搬家，院子挺大，不用遛狗。”

这可是白天见鬼了。

“……我帮你问问Carter，如果人家不接你另请高人。”

“这样会不会不太礼貌？”

Fusco经理正拿起话筒，想起那个男人的腼腆笑容，Reese又一把按下电话。

“你连全名都不知道就跟人家睡了一定是很有礼貌的缘故，臭小子。”

结果很快就出来了，曾经的金牌警探Joss Carter动作利落，隔天就按照约定给了老搭档Fusco一个名字。

“你说好只要个名字的。”

“我以为你不接这种桃色案子的，看来生意不怎么样啊，考不考虑来我这儿干活。”Carter女士笑笑，昨天在挂了老搭档电话后，账户上就直接多了一笔六位数汇款，她好不容易从警局的泥潭里逃出生天，还要留着命养孩子呢。

“我接这个案子是看着你的面子，再就是……你老板给得实在是太多了。”

Fusco挂了电话看着自己的手机的锁屏界面，那六位数的密码显得非常自作多情。过了一会儿他回过神来，这王八蛋该不是用的我的账户吧！

最后Reese先生还是在当天得到一个全名：Harold Finch。

“这是个假名，只查到一张图书卡，名下连电话号码都没有，你到底是遇上了哪路神仙？”

“一个……很注重隐私的人。”

John Reese咕哝着，转身出去打给了Shaw女士，接下来的时期就好办了。

“不客气。”

Fusco晦气地擦了擦手机，又换了一个新密码，这次是前妻的生日他铁定猜不着了。

难得没加班的Reese一开门照旧被Bear扑了一个满怀，索性穿着西装打开门让它去院子里跑跑，冬天的草坪都枯黄着，除了更深处那些墨色的杉木，眼前这颗树的确是扎眼的一朵接着一朵开着呢。几片花瓣痒痒地落在脸上，让他蹭了蹭脸。真是神奇，站在树下的确不觉得冷了，这地球真是越来越捉摸不透了。

Finch一早在Reese先生进门的时候就赶走了那些捉弄他的鸟，耳朵还是不受控制地发烫，即使他一再警告自己这样会被人类看出破绽来。当那个让他露出破绽的男人站在跟前时，Finch还是忍不住又绽开了几个花骨朵。他的确吓了一跳，他顺着屋主的视线确认再三才放心他的确是看不见自己的，又安心的窝在树上，顺手往下撒了几片花瓣。

算了，反正都开得这么盛大了，那就心安理得再悄悄地看一会儿吧。

原本追着玩具球的Bear又开始围着那树打转，John索性靠着树坐下，掏出手机掏出了手机给Shaw发了个消息。

「追加，Bear周末借你玩。」

大约十分钟后，手机又震了一下，Reese从胸口拿起来看了一眼。

「Hydrangea四区公共图书馆」

好像是收到了好消息，躺在他脚尖上的屋主偷偷笑得开心极了。


	8. Chapter 8

取了临时卡片的Reese先生四处张望着，好不容易找了个空位坐下的他才意识到空着手的自己有多突兀了。从天而降的出差让他懊恼极了，但他捅出的娄子也总得自己去收拾，民航客机里的儿童宛如移动的爆炸物，他不得不往前面座位的男孩奶瓶里加了半指深的威士忌才勉强睡着。下一个事业目标就该是养得起一架私人飞机了，不过在那之前，还是先祷告自己还没有被“夜抛”吧。

四处张望又西装革履的人在图书馆里看起来诡异极了，坐在历史区旁边时效果还会增大200%。干坐着可不是他的风格，Reese先生起身随便抽了一本拿在手里掂量，是个砸晕人的好选择，再用力点也可以当凶器。他刚穿过图书馆的穹顶区，往下走了半层刚看见「科幻小说」的标识就有几名警卫走了过来。

“能看一下您的借书卡吗？”

“临时的。”

那张小小的卡片在他的大手里看着分外可怜。

“有什么问题吗，先生们？”

警卫回头看了眼拿着笔记本电脑正在复习的学生，又看了看这个穿着全黑的西装和呢子外套连支笔都没带的男人。

“有人连着3天看见你在这儿晃荡了，而且……John Reese先生，您并没有任何借阅记录。”

“我是守法的纽约市民。”

他上一次违法绝对不在纽约市内，这一点得严谨地说明。

除了穿得扎眼、表情有点儿可怕之外，Reese先生还算是个好相处的人，他甚至留了名片，有什么问题可以直接联系他的助理或者律师。

该死的华尔街兔崽子。

图书馆一角的动静并没有影响到坐在更后面阅读区的人，霉运结束了好运就会来，可能是出于这样的原因。说是阳光正好也对，说是情人滤镜也说不定。Finch先生在科幻区最靠里的阅读室倒数第二排的大桌子上扶着脸，懒洋洋地翻着书页，整个人已经快要被书本淹没。他还是端坐着，只是桌子的高度似乎令他的脖子不舒服，只好这样斜着看书，半张脸都融在天窗漏下的乳白色阳光里。细微的灰尘随着书页的翻动飘舞着，像搁在他手边的烟，又袅袅升回空气里。

打发在图书馆腻歪的小情侣，50块是个挺不错的行情了，Reese先生给了两张，跨过长条凳，将他手里的武器安放下来。

被人盯着总是会查觉的，抬起头的Finch扶好眼镜，脸上还残留着自己的巴掌印，半天没回过神来。

“Mr Reese……？”

“我没有你的联系方式……”

“嘘！”

背后敲着电脑的男孩儿一脸不可思议，这家伙怎么还没有被赶走！

“刚好最近出了趟远门。”

Finch轻声咳了咳，示意他最好不要再说话了。John知道让人闭嘴最快的方式要么就是把藏在背后或者脚踝的枪拿出来，要么就是拧断他的脖子。现在两个都不行。

“<The Lucifer Principle>[1]?你看这个吗？”

“嘘！”

Finch的声音已经尽可能小了，但是还是被抗议者抓包了。他有些尴尬得笑了笑，快速收拾了一下手上的书放回了书架上。Reese先生跟在后面，在这座偌大的旧城堡般的图书馆里穿行，并猜想着Finch会不会回头看他一眼。他的脚步非常轻，经过训练的耳朵也不知道Finch是如何做到这一点的，Reese只好将安静的原则执行到了出口。

“你们要借这本书吗？临时卡不能办理外借，麻烦您提供一下证件。”

“用你的卡就好了，我们是一起的对吗？Harold?”

Finch先生的惊讶很快被压下来，勉强掏出了自己为数不多证件——图书卡。衣服都挺好的，为什么非要到这种穷学生才来约会的地方，管理员摇了摇头，飞快地扫了一下证件，提醒了这对情侣一个月内不来办理延期的话会收取滞纳金，估计他们也根本没听进去吧，尤其是那个“西装男”。

“你想看的话先让给你，Harry。”

“请别这样叫我……Mr Reese.”

“那么Harold就没问题了。”

“也许Finch会更好些。”

“你知道哪儿的东西好吃吗，Harold？”

那本书还是自己拿着吧，看Reese先生家里的摆设，这书怕是活不过一天就沦为Bear的狗咬胶了。

“公园里有个茶水摊……那儿就行。”

Finch并不会觉得有多冷，当然有人好心给他上点儿漆或者包点儿棉花就更暖和了。茶水摊这个选择还真是特别，尤其是零下十度的气温里，别人都恨不得去找个热水池子聊天……浴缸，也是个不错的选择。

“我们每次见面好像都饿着肚子，我也知道几家不错的餐厅。”

“我们只见了3次，Mr Reese，茶摊没有那么多选择。”

“无糖黑美式。”

既然他这么坚持，Reese先生也只好老实坐在广场的铁艺椅子里，看着Finch利索地数好了零钱寒暄着交给小贩的表情。他们是熟人，他经常来这里。

那扇窗户一黑就是半个月，连Bear也被那位很酷的黑发女士带走了，纽约又逢一场冰雹，树上的花连着花苞开了不到一周就谢了。鸟儿又照例来嘲笑他，但这没什么，和人类扯上关系本身就不是什么聪明的选择，哪怕是短暂的喜爱也充满了危险。

“甜甜圈？”

Finch先生递了一个跟他头上的帽子一样圆圆的原味奶油甜甜圈到他手上。

“你刚才说肚子饿了，只有这个了。”

“好像每次见面都会送我甜的。”

“并不是每次。”

“不是只有食物是甜的。”

红红的耳朵被冷风一吹就红得更彻底了。

“《路西法原理》它的副标题是《对历史力量的科学探索》，虽然列举了诸多清晰的理论来源，但并不是讲述科学的重要性，反而说邪恶是一种建立在我们物质生活结构中的创造性力量。我不认同这个观点……”

Reese吸了吸冻红的鼻子，他好像听懂了每一个词，但又没听懂。

“这不像是连个手机号码都没有的人会思考的问题。”

“我以为你喜欢这本书才拿的。”

“我对拿书的人比较感兴趣，虽然我知道我看上去……容易让人产生误解。”

Finch有些意外地眨了眨眼。

“我并没有这样想过，Mr Reese。”

“默认我是个混蛋也没关系，我的下属都这样骂我。”

Finch嗅到周围的植物散发出的气味，这片好阳光似乎不会持续一整天。眼前的人类看起来并不如他打扮的那样精神抖擞，有些疲惫还觉得冷，仔细想想一杯咖啡的确太可怜了。

“我不用手机是的确没什么需要联系的事项。”

“有备无患啊，Harold.”

Reese先生耸耸肩打了一个喷嚏。

“你没留下来看到我家里的桃树开花真的太可惜了。”

“是吗……”

手上的茶水飞快地浇灌也不能阻止这具虚假的躯壳里有一个疯狂跳动的器官存在。

“真的很漂亮，是我见过最美的。”

噗噜，这种轻微的声音人类是绝对听不到的。

“我们去个暖和些的地方吧，Mr Reese……刚好，我的茶水也喝完了。”

“我帮你一起丢吧。”

茶杯的主人正整理他的圆顶帽，Reese尝了一口剩下的一点——煎绿茶、一颗糖。真的是非常东方的喜好，和Finch本人一样神秘。Finch回过头，看见Reese先生好像充电完毕似的满面笑容看着他，疑惑了3秒赶紧拉着他离开案发现场。

如果让他发现了头顶5月才开花的锦葵树悄悄冒出几朵粉色的花朵就糟了。

注释：

[1]《路西法原则——转化为历史影响力的科学探索》

<The Lucifer Principle: A Scientific Expedition Into the Forces of History>

本书提出的建议令它所受到了公众抗议，有些人暗示它试图利用科学来宣扬邪恶，甚至是彻头彻尾的法西斯主义。这部作品宣称，邪恶，从尼采的角度来说，不仅仅是人类生活中不好的、不受欢迎的一部分，我们希望有一天能将其从社会中驱逐出去，它实际上是一种建立在我们物质生活结构中的创造性力量。它表明你在许多方面天生邪恶，社会也是如此。


End file.
